Thieves vs Egyptians
by ShadowClanAlphaShadowRaven
Summary: The year is 5007. For 40 years the Thieves and the Egyptians have been at war. To find out who wins you'll need to read it. Character death and mentions of Bronzeshipping. Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.


This is what happens when your English teacher lets you go nuts with an assignment. 

MALIK: Aren't you supposed to be working on Harry Potter and the Love of a Darkness?

Yeah but I have writer's block on the seventh chapter. Besides, war stories are fun to write.

MARIK: I can't believe you wrote fifteen pages for an assignment that was supposed to be 250 words.

That was the minimum. She didn't give us a maximum limit.

MALIK: She needs to with you. You're imagination might kill you one day.

(Shrugs) Oh well. At least I'll die happy. And yeah, I know this is kind of rushed and lame. That's what happens when you only have two forty-five minute periods to finish this.

MARIK: But you didn't finish it in that time. You got four pages done and declared it unfinished so she let you take it home to finish it.

I know that. I tried to keep it short because it was an assignment but whenever I wanted to stop I realized that she would ask questions about what would happen next. I couldn't stop it sooner.

BAKURA: Excuses, excuses.

Hey, _you_ have _no_ reason to complain.

BAKURA: I know I don't but I complain anyway.

Yeah, I know you do. (Turns to readers) Read and review. Flames are not allowed in this one. If you don't like it, don't review it. Oh, and Malik has wings in this one. The reason is in the original story I had an OC playing that part but I changed it here. So sorry if it's weird but it's useful too.

* * *

Thieves vs. Egyptians 

_The year is 5007. For 40 years the Thieves and the Egyptians have been at war. The men who started this war have passed on to the afterlife and two new leaders have been chosen. On the Thieves side Touzoukuou Bakura Akifa has ascended to the top. On the side of the Egyptians Pharaoh Atemu has ascended to the throne. Both have chosen two faithful commanders for their armies. However, one side has an advantage that could win the war._

Touzoukuou Bakura Akifa crouched behind the sand dune with his commanders Malik Ishtal and Marik Ishtar. The three of them were waiting for when they would begin their attack. They had planned this attack for weeks and now were ready to carry it out. Behind them waited two hundred men, their entire army. "Are we ready?"

"Hai," Malik answered. He and Marik were Bakura's commanders and most trusted fighters.

"All set to go," Marik replied. "We attack at dawn."

"Good. Are the men ready?"

"Of course," Malik said with a raised eyebrow. "They've been ready for weeks."

"Is Ryou in position?"

"He's in the back ready to go."

The sun began to rise over the horizon, revealing the camp that they were attacking. Not many people were outside, considering how early it was and what day it was. It was a day of worship for the Egyptians and also a day for little activity.

"Alright," Bakura murmured. "Let's go. Remember, speed and stealth are vital."

"Ready to go," Marik said. He raised a hand and it glowed a deep purple color. That was his way of telling the men it was time. Every man in the army got up and began to move forward.

-------------------------------------

Pharaoh Atemu and his priest Seto and Jounouchi were in the temple of Ra when the head healer, Yuugi ran in.

"Pharaoh!" Yuugi cried. "We're being attacked!"

"What!" Seto said, shocked. "On a day of worship!"

"Yes!"

"How many?" Atemu asked.

"Around two hundred Pharaoh."

Atemu smirked. "That's their entire army. We shall defeat them easily." He turned to Seto and Jounouchi. "Get your staffs ready. We fight today."

"Yes Pharaoh," Seto said. He and Jounouchi walked out of the room. Atemu grabbed his gold and silver staff and put on his gold armor. Then he met up with Seto and Jounouchi, both who had their staffs and armor on. The army had gathered and was ready to go. "We are ready."

"Good. To the attack then."

-----------------------------------------

"Bakura! Pharaoh and priests at twelve o'clock!" Malik yelled as he flew over him.

"Thanks!" Bakura called back. He turned to Marik. "Send them in."

"Got it," Marik said. "MEN! CODE GOLD AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!" The men, who had been blasting houses, turned forward and began firing magic enhanced arrows at the approaching army. Marik and Bakura joined the men, forming large spheres of energy, black for Bakura and purple for Marik, in their hands and then throwing them into the pharaoh's army.

"AIM FOR THE STAFFS!" Malik called flying over and throwing spheres of blood red magic at the enemy. "THOSE HOLD THEIR MAGIC! WE GET RID OF THOSE THEY'RE HELPLESS!" The men aimed for the pharaoh and his priests, especially their staffs.

--------------------------------

Atemu pointed his staff at the advancing army and sent a blast of gold magic into the center of it. At the last second a blood red barrier appeared and reflected his magic right back at him. He ducked and the attack flew over his head. Screams were sounding all around him as his men fought and died. Yuugi was in the back directing the healers and men were being carried away by the dozen.

--------------------------------

"Come on!" Bakura cried as he slashed his way through the opposing army with his prized daggers. "We're almost there!" Suddenly a loud explosion sounded and Bakura looked forward to see a giant cloud of blood red smoke.

"WHOO HOO! DIRECT HIT!" Malik cried as he landed next to him. "The staffs are gone. I hit them with everything I had and they exploded!"

Bakura smirked. "Their advantage is gone. MEN! THE STAFFS ARE GONE! FULL FRONTAL ASSUALT!"

The men let out battle cries and charged forward, attacking with everything they had. Malik took off again and began using his throwing knives and magic.

--------------------------------

"Pharaoh!" Jounouchi cried. "Our staffs…they're dust! We can't fight!"

Atemu sighed. "Then we surrender."

"Not yet," Seto said. Atemu and Jounouchi turned to him. "We still have magic. Granted it won't be as powerful but we still have it."

"But Seto," Jounouchi protested. "They took our stored magic! If we run out of magic we have no reserves left!"

Seto sighed. "That is true Jounouchi. But for now, we must fight with what we have. Our hard work depends on it, as do our lives."

"He is right Jounouchi," Atemu said. "If we die today, we will die with honor."

Jounouchi swallowed and nodded. "I am with you."

"Good." The three of them turned to face the oncoming Thieves.

---------------------------------

Malik watched the interaction between the pharaoh and his priests. When the three of them turned to face his army he cursed.

"Kusou!" he cried and whirled around to find Bakura. He was easy to spot. He was the only one, aside from Ryou, with white hair. He was in the middle of their army, right next to Marik. "Bakura! Marik!"

Both of them looked up as he landed in front of them. "What's the news?" Bakura asked.

"They're still fighting. The pharaoh and his priests are going to use their magic without their reserves. They won't last long but what they throw out could be devastating to our forces."

"They wouldn't dare," Marik said. "It could kill them. They've never fought without magic reserves before."

"They're going to try."

"Malik! Look out!" Bakura yelled. Malik looked to see a gold, dark blue, and yellow sphere heading right at him. Reacting instinctively he flared his armor-covered wings and reflected the blast back the way it had come. He turned quickly to see the results. The ball of energy slammed into the large building at the center of the camp.

------------------------------------

"Oh no!" Seto cried. "That's the hospital!"

"YUUGI!" Atemu whirled around and ran towards the hospital. People were trying to escape from the building before it collapsed. Atemu was stopped just outside the building by two healers. "Yuugi! Where is he? Where is my brother?"

"He's still inside Pharaoh," the girl said. She was fairly new but had a gift for healing. Her name was Shizuka and she was Jounouchi's younger sister.

"I saw him on the first floor though," said her companion. He was also rather new but he also had a gift for healing. His name was Mokuba and he was Seto's younger brother. "He was heading towards the rear exit." Suddenly the building collapsed. Screams could be heard from those trapped inside.

"NO! YUUGI!" Atemu cried. He fell to his knees. "YUUGI!"

"I'm sorry my pharaoh," Mokuba said.

"Mokuba!" Seto called running up. "Are you alright?"

"Shizuka!" Jounouchi said arriving as well. "What happened?"

"I'm fine Seto," Mokuba said.

"The hospital collapsed," Shizuka explained. Then she bowed her head. "Yuugi was still inside."

Seto and Jounouchi turned toward Atemu. He was shaking. Then he let out an enraged cry and stood up. His eyes were flashing with anger. "We will not forgive them for this," he said slowly. "They will pay for their actions."

None of them noticed a young woman slip away from the area and head back toward the Thieves.

-----------------------------------

"Incoming Ishtar," Malik said.

The Thieves had left the Egyptian camp a complete wreck and were now resting at their own camp by a desert oasis hidden in a valley. Some of the men had been injured and were in the camp's small hospital.

Ryou was walking from room to room healing the men, using his magic. Rishid, Marik's older brother, was one of the injured. He had been hit with an arrow laced with silver magic and had fallen unconscious when he had been brought into the hospital.

Marik, Bakura, and Malik were outside in the center of the oasis by the fire pit they had dug. Malik would leave the other two alone for a while to patrol the camp and watch for the Egyptian scouts and spies. Malik had just got back from a patrol, on which he had spotted Isis, who was Marik's older sister.

Isis was a spy for the Thieves and was good at what she did. Her indigo magic, which was a concealing kind, hid her from view when she needed it. She approached the Touzoukuou and his commanders and gave the obligatory bow.

"What did you find out?" Bakura asked as he stood back up.

"The pharaoh's brother was killed in the attack," Isis said. "When Malik deflected the pharaoh's attack, the energy sphere hit the hospital and made it collapse. The priests' siblings survived however."

"No way!" Marik said, unbelievingly.

"Yes. I saw the building collapse and I did not see Yuugi among those outside."

"I don't believe it!" Malik said. "We might've just won this war with that attack."

"Or," Bakura said, making them all turn toward him. "We could've just signed our own death sentences."

"True," Marik said. "That damn pharaoh would do anything for his brother, as would his priests for their siblings."

Malik's eyes lit up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe I just thought of a way to win this war once and for all."

"How?" Bakura asked.

An evil smirk made Malik look very sinister. "Kidnap the priests' siblings and hold them. Put them in my care. They'll do anything to get them back alive and unharmed. And if they hear that Mokuba and Shizuka are in my care, they'll panic. After all, I like children…if they're properly cooked."

Bakura laughed. "That's true. And that idea is excellent. But the only problem is getting the two away from their guardians long enough to capture them."

"Problem solved," Isis said.

"How so?" Marik asked looking at her.

"Their guardians switch shifts at midnight exactly and it takes ten minutes from the time the first two leave till the time the second two get to their posts. That's plenty of time."

"Damn Isis. You think of everything."

"Where are their rooms?" Bakura asked.

"Their rooms are right next to each other on the West side of the camp. The pharaoh and his priests are on the East side."

Bakura smirked. "Excellent." He turned to Malik. "Think you can manage to grab them and get out fast?"

"With wings it's no problem," Malik said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik landed silently on the West side of the Egyptian camp at eleven fifty seven. He smirked as he quickly located the rooms of his prisoners. Both had windows that were wide open. Malik waited until he heard the voices of their guardians leaving. When all was silent, he slipped into the rooms and used chloroform on the two children. When he was sure they wouldn't wake up for a while, he grabbed them and went outside. He looked at the moon. He had four minutes to escape so he spread his wings and took off. It was an hour's walk to the Egyptian camp but only a ten-minute flight.

He landed outside of the command center and walked in. Marik, Bakura, Isis, and Ryou looked up at him. He smirked.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Not yet," Bakura said. "But unfortunately you will miss a fight or two. You'll have to guard those two to make sure they don't escape."

"Yeah, I know. Is the room ready yet?"

"Yes," Isis said. "I prepared it myself. It should be quite comfortable."

"Where is it?"

"It's the empty room next to yours."

"It's not my torture chamber is it?" Malik's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"No. It's the other one."

"Good. You know how I hate people going in my chamber without my permission." Malik took his two captives to the modified room. He grimaced when he saw it. It had been painted pink on one side and blue on the other. "I detest pink." There were two beds, one on the pink side and one on the blue side. He set Mokuba on the blue side and Shizuka on the pink side. Then he went out, after locking the magic-resistant windows, and locked the magic-resistant door behind him.

-------------------------------

Twin cries of outrage filled the Egyptian camp early the next morning. Atemu was in his study when Seto and Jounouchi stormed in.

"They've been captured," Seto growled.

Atemu looked up from his book. "Who?"

"Mokuba."

"And Shizuka," Jounouchi added.

"Was anything found?"

"A note," Seto said, handing Atemu a piece of paper. "A ransom note."

Atemu read the note silently.

_Dear Priest Seto and Priest Jounouchi,_

_We have something that you want and you have something we want. We offer a trade. Your siblings' lives for Atemu's throne and country. So far they are safe, but with Malik we can't promise that for long. I'm sure you know he has a short temper and will kill anyone who annoys him. I'm sure you don't want that fate for your siblings. Give us what we want and we will return them physically unharmed._

_Touzoukuou Bakura Akifa and Commander Marik Ishtar._

"Well?" Seto snapped. "What do we do?"

Atemu bowed his head and sighed. "I give them my throne."

"What!" Jounouchi cried. "You can't!"

"I have to. No country is worth the loss of two young innocent lives."

---------------------------------

(Two days after the kidnapping)

"Bakura come quick!" Marik yelled from the command center.

"What is it?" Bakura asked running up. "What happened?"

Marik was grinning and holding a piece of paper. "They surrendered! They actually surrendered!"

"What!" Bakura's eyes went wide. "Let me see that!" Marik handed him the paper and Bakura read it.

_Dear Touzoukuou Bakura and Commander Marik,_

_I shall comply with your terms. Designate a meeting place and time and when we meet bring Mokuba and Shizuka._

_Pharaoh Atemu._

Bakura grinned. "Malik's gonna love this. He's getting fed up with those two brats."

"Don't I know it," Marik said. "I swear, with those two around it's really hard to talk to him without him snapping my head off. I don't know if I'll ever be able to give him that ring I stole for him."

Bakura looked at the note again. "We need to come up with a time and place for this surrender. When do you think is good?"

"Tomorrow at noon. And don't tell Malik."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Marik smirked. "Just think of it as a really nice nineteenth birthday surprise for him."

Bakura smacked his forehead. "Crap! I forgot that tomorrow's his birthday!" Then he turned and smirked at Marik. "Interesting time for a proposal too you know."

Marik chuckled. "That was the present I was planning before this arrived. It'll be two presents. A country to rule and a proposal."

"He'll love it. Come on, let's write this and send it."

-----------------------------

Seto, Jounouchi, and Atemu were in the library when a young girl walked in with a note. She handed it to Atemu and walked out. Atemu opened it and read the note.

_Dear Pharaoh Atemu,_

_Meet us tomorrow at noon by the dunes two miles out of your camp. We will bring the prisoners. DO NOT BRING ANY FIGHTERS OR THEY DIE. Only you and the two priests may come. If there is an ambush the prisoners will die as soon as we are attacked. You have your time and place._

_Touzoukuou Bakura Akifa and Commander Marik Ishtar._

"What does it say?" Seto asked.

"We meet them tomorrow two miles out of camp," Atemu replied.

"Alright. I'll have some of the men accompany us."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"If we bring any fighters or if there is an ambush they will kill Mokuba and Shizuka. We can't risk it."

Seto growled and slammed his fist into the chair arm. "Damn it all to hell."

-------------------------------

Bakura, Marik, Malik, Mokuba, and Shizuka stood at the meeting place waiting for Atemu, Seto, and Jounouchi. Malik had Mokuba and Shizuka attached to him with magic. Two blood red bands of magic connected their wrists to his. If they tried to escape they would get shocked. He was thoroughly annoyed with the two but he had restrained himself well.

"There they are," Bakura said.

"Finally!" Malik said, sounding exasperated.

Out of the noon haze three figures approached. Marik watched them warily, as did Malik. Malik couldn't fly around to see if there were any men around and it made him tenser than usual.

Atemu, Seto, and Jounouchi arrived. Bakura and Atemu met in the center. Bakura smirked.

"I see you made it," he said.

Atemu glared at him. "Return them now."

"Not until you've held up your end of the agreement."

A low growl emitted from Atemu's throat as he took off his crown. Then, reluctantly, he bowed to Bakura. Seto and Jounouchi did the same, both glaring daggers. "I give you my throne and my title. You now rule Egypt."

Bakura smirked as he placed the crown on his head. "That's so nice to hear." He turned. "Malik, if you please."

"With pleasure," Malik said. He deactivated the magic binding the prisoners to him and they ran to their brothers. Once they were reunited Malik smirked. "Arrest them!"

Suddenly men appeared and surrounded the group. Atemu glared at Bakura, who was smirking. "You bastard."

"I know I am," Bakura said smugly. "I hope you enjoy the dungeons. It's where you'll be spending the rest of your life." Atemu growled as he was bound in magic. Seto, Jounouchi, Mokuba, and Shizuka were as well. "You know, this is a perfect time for something special. Don't you agree Marik?"

"I think it is," Marik said. He walked over to Malik and pulled something out of his pocket. No one could see what it was because it was too small. "Malik, I have something for you. I hope you'll accept it."

Malik looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"This." Marik held out his hand and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a blood red stone on one side, a diamond in the middle, and a lavender stone on the other.

Malik looked at him in shock. "What's this for?"

"It's a birthday present. And I also have a question."

He smiled. It was a rare smile, a soft one, not a smirk. And it was genuine, not forced. "Yes."

Marik grinned. "Yes to the question or yes what is the question?"

"Yes to the question. I know what you wanted to ask." He took the ring and put it on. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring that matched the one he had, only the two stones on either side of the diamond were switched. "And I have something for you as well."

Marik smiled as he took the ring and put it on. "Happy nineteenth birthday Malik."

_Epilogue_

Two days after the official surrender of Pharaoh Atemu, the war ended. United under Touzoukuou Bakura the country became a peaceful place. Prices went up and taxes went down. Crime rates dropped drastically and the people were satisfied with their new leader.

Atemu, Seto, Jounouchi, Mokuba, and Shizuka were eventually released from the dungeons with the promise that they wouldn't start an uprising that would lead to another war. Mokuba and Shizuka started their own hospital with Atemu, Seto, and Jounouchi's help.

Five months after Bakura took over, Malik and Marik got married. Marik began a school for general learning, such as mathematics, language, science, and history. Malik, began a chef school. He had a lot of experience since he had been the chef for the army during the war.

Bakura's younger brother Ryou went on to become a lead healer and teacher. He started a school for healers, which became the best in the land.

Isis and Rishid became advisors to Bakura because of the wisdom they possessed. They also helped with Malik and Marik's schools.

In the end, everyone got what he or she wanted. Peace.

The End.

* * *

Well, there it is. Man, that ending sucks. I seriously can't end a story well. 

MALIK: No kidding. That ending sucks ass.

You don't need to rub it in Malik. I know it sucks.

RYOU: At least you got a little bit of Bronzeshipping in it.

Well, I got hints of it at least. I would've done Tendershipping as well but since I made Yuugi Atemu's brother I decided it would be interesting if I made you Bakura's brother as well.

RYOU: I'm not complaining about it. I don't mind.

BAKURA: (Cackling)

What's so funny Bakura?

BAKURA: You killed Yuugi. You made a fucking hospital collapse on him. That was interesting. He died for his life's work.

Yeah. I was debating whether to kill him then or later. I had to have at least one character die. It's a war story after all.

RYOU: You did this because you finished reading 'The Things They Carried' right?

Yep. Interesting book. I would recommend it to people who like war stories. There are several small stories in the book. My favorite was the story about the shit field. Well, ja ne minna. And I'll try to complete that chapter for HPLOD as soon as possible. Try to be patient please.


End file.
